


Meeting the Family

by Meiilan



Series: Big Brother Gabriel [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel is embarassed, M/M, attempts are being made, mut mostly fluff, reconciliation is being done, the long awaited third part, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: After Gabriel send his letter to Aziraphale, a meeting is being had and it doesn't go at all like Crowley had expected it to go.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, the long awaited third part is here. And I have to split it in two. I'm so sorry. X,D But I just didn't think, that the two halves of this part fit together in one story. So there will be another one... hopefully.
> 
> I hope you like this part, even though it deviates from the style of the previous two stories. For one it's less angsty and second, I changed the POV from Gabriel to Crowley in this one. It will make sense in the end. But for now, please bear with me. ^^"

Crowley looked nervously around the table. To say he wasn’t comfortable in his current company would have been a grave understatement. He knew hundreds of places - including the permafrost on a glacier - that he would rather have been right now, than here. But Aziraphale had insisted. Or rather, when the message arrived - per bloody airmail, who in this time and age is writing letters to arrange meetings anymore!? - that the archangels of Heaven wanted to meet with him and Crowley, he had been moping and worrying about it for long enough, that Crowley readily agreed to come along just to have him brighten up again. Still, he wasn’t happy to be here. At all.

Yet here he was, pointedly avoiding the sharp gazes of Uriel and Michael, as he watched the seven stages of grief wash over Gabriel’s face when Aziraphale introduced him to the Heavenly host as his ‘domestic partner’. He was amazed that none of them had tried to smite him into a pillar of salt already.  _ Especially _ Michael and Uriel. He still remembered their last meeting, the one, he hadn’t told Aziraphale of yet and if it was about him, he would never tell him about it at all.

-*-

“What are your intentions concerning the Principality Aziraphale?”

Crowley choked on his wine when the archangel Michael was standing right by his left elbow all of a sudden.  _ Weren’t there rules against this, or something!? _

“W-What do you mean”, he finally managed to cough out, after he willed the liquid out of his lungs, “And what’s it to you anyways? Haven’t your lot severed ties with him already!?”

“So  _ that _ was your intention?”

Crowley would later insist he did _ not _ squeak, when Uriel suddenly appeared in his back, like some kind of sacred poltergeist. He could however not deny the fact that he dropped his wine bottle, because he later had to miracle away all the glass shards and wine stains.

“N-no-  _ What do you want from me!?” _

He backed away from them, trying to slip out of the situation, but found himself trapped in a corner instead, stared down by two beings, he was fully aware were capable enough fighters, that he would not get out of this unscathed.

“What we want”, Michael repeated in that infuriatingly calm voice that made clear who they considered the superior one in the room, “Is for you to tell us what your intentions are about the Principality Aziraphale. He is still an angel afterall and a liaison with a demon can get him into all kinds of trouble, especially if it is one born from illicit intention.”

“Are you trying to tempt him into a Fall?”, Uriel pressed on.

“Wha-!?  _ No! _ ”, Crowley exclaimed, surprising the angles and himself with how honestly shocked he sounded at the notion. “I have no illicit, or whatever intentions towards him! I just want for us to be left in peace and-, and- feed ducks with him… and stuff.”   
His voice trailed off uncertainly the closer he got to openly admitting his feelings and he’d rather choke on his tongue, than give these angels even more ammunition to haunt him with.

“Stuff”, repeated Michael expectantly.   
“Define stuff”, Uriel insisted.

“You know”, Crowley gestured vaguely, “Just normal stuff. Spend time together. Is all. I don’t want him to fall. I know how it feels to fall. I don’t  _ ever  _ want him to go through that.”

Crowley knew he should shut up now, before he said something he would truly regret later, but the combined intensity of Uriel and Michael compelled him to talk, to confess his deepest, darkest desires to them. He was pretty certain they were using angelic charm on him and he would feel embarrassed at how well it worked, if he had a single sane brain cell left, that could concentrate on the task, rather than throwing itself in the dust and beg for forgiveness for his unworthiness in the face of such mighty creatures.  _ Damn that angelic charm! _

“So, you are certain, you have no illicit intention towards Aziraphale?”, Michael asked once more.   
“Not trying to tempt him into a Fall, at all?”, Uriel clarified.

“ _ No!” _ , Crowley squeaked, focusing his last scraps of self-control on keeping his knees from buckling.

“Good. Thank you for your time”, Michael said and stepped back.   
“That better not change”, Uriel warned, and they both disappeared in blinding lightning, leaving Crowley shaking and panting, and  _ very confused _ .

-*-

He was  _ still _ very confused. But above all, he was scared as shit. He was sitting at a table with five archangels after all and only his dear, soft, kind-hearted angel for support. His angel, who had  _ wanted _ to go to this meeting. This meeting that happened on insistence of archangel Gabriel no less. The guy, who had wanted to kill his angel in hellfire.

“He wasn’t always like that”, Aziraphale had tried to argue, when Crowley had brought up the point, “He just had a lot of responsibilities. It can take its toll on you. And in his letter he expressed his honest congratulations for our our relationship. I am sure, all will be fine.”

Crowley had considered mentioning, that this was the most obvious trap, he had ever seen. He really did. But something in that soft expression, when Aziraphale looked at the letter in his hand, something about the nervously excited flutter of his wings, had tied Crowley’s tongue. With a cold feeling dropping in is gut, he had realized, that Aziraphale really  _ wanted _ this to be true. He really wanted to reconcile with his brethren and Crowley couldn’t bring himself to tell his dear angel, that that might never happen. So instead, he agreed to come along, and sent a silent prayer - not his first, but certainly his most heartfelt in a long while - to God, begging her to not make him regret this decision.

“So”, Gabriel finally said, after an entirely too long awkward silence, looking at Aziraphale, “How long has this-...”   
“Affair”, Sandalphon suggested.   
“ _ Relationship _ ”, Raphael insisted.

“This  _ thing _ been going on?”, Gabriel concluded with a pained expression.

Crowley’s eyes went from Gabriel to Aziraphale and the little, unsure smile he saw awoke a rage in him, he wasn’t aware he was capable of. Aziraphale did not smile like that.  _ His Angel _ did not smile, as if he was worried of getting scolded for something he felt rather happy about. It just wasn’t a thing. None, that Crowley would allow at least. ANd all at once Crowley felt oddly compelled to tell them everything, a sensation that was only fueled by his righteous fury. Had he paid better attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed that Gabriel and Uriel had fixed that frighteningly intense stare on him again and then maybe, he would have convinced himself to shut up. But he wasn’t paying attention. He was too angry for that.

“Oh for the love of-! How long!?  _ That’s what you wanna know!? For how long!?  _ I’ve been pining for him for over six-thousand years. Is that long enough for you!? I’ve been smitten with this angel, ever since he told me that-”

Gladly he didn’t finish that sentence, for it could have gotten Aziraphale into an entirely different kind of trouble. The reason, why Crowley’s words died in his throat, was because he suddenly found himself in the rather intimidating sole focus of six very surprised angels, who were all gaping at him, as if he just declared his own virgin pregnancy.

“Six-thousand years”, Michael whispered in awe.

Gabriel - with some difficulty - returned his attention back to Aziraphale, who know looked as if he was about to cry.

“Did you know?”

Aziraphale just shook his head silently, still looking at Crowley.

“You were not aware of the fact, that this demon was harboring this- this-...”

“Tender feelings”, Raphael suggested, a hand clutching his chest, as if he was having heart-palpitations.   
“ _ Love” _ , Sandalphon corrected, leaning heavily against Gabriel sight, a moment away from swooning.

“this  _ thing _ for you, for all this time?”, Gabriel finally managed, a little choked up.

“Oh Crowley”, Aziraphale exclaimed with a pained expression, “All these years and I had no idea!”

And now one of Crowley’s brain cell finally kick started again and pointed out, that this was all getting rather embarrassing.

“Doesn’t matter, angel”, he muttered rather bashfully.

“Oh, but it does!”, Aziraphale insisted now turning his full body towards him  _ and actually reaching for his hand _ . Clutching Crowley’s hand in both of his - and Crowley was rather proud of himself, that he did not spontaneously combust right then and there - he continued.

“All these years, I thought you were just an unusually nice demon. I had never dared hoping that-”

“You actually believed, nice demons existed?  _ Just like that? _ ”, Uriel exclaimed in astonished disbelief.

“Well, there’s a lot of mean angels, too”, Crowley shot back, rather annoyed at having this moment be interrupted, “Carry on, Angel. What were you gonna say?”

Aziraphale shook his head, already trying to turn away again. But Crowley was having none of it. Not now. Not ever again. He held on tight to Aziraphale’s hands.

“Tell me, Angel. What did you not dare hope?”

“That”, his angel answered in a soft voice, “that my feelings could ever be returned.”

Crowley would have loved to claim, that this confession made him hear church bells ring and birds chirp love songs. Instead he heard the collective sigh of awe from five archangels, who all looked as if they were about to swoon. Well, all but one. Gabriel looked as if he was fighting a rather painful constipation. Figures, that this guy just couldn’t be happy for them. Ass.

“So”, he said matter-of-factly, successfully ruining the moment for good, “When do you plan on consummating this union?”

Crowley very nearly choked on his tongue at that. Aziraphale turned to the archangel with his eyebrows raised high.

“Beg you pardon?”

“Well you know”, Gabriel answered, looking visibly uncomfortable, “Since- since you’ve both gone rather  _ native _ , I figured you would approach this- this…”

“Romance”, Raphael and Sandalphon declared in unison.

“ _ This _ in the traditional human way. You’ve had have 10 official dates so far and according to my research it is about time, you approach the next step, which would be the-, well, the-”

Crowley couldn’t help himself. He grinned amused, as he leaned closer, eagerly watching the different expressions of pain flit across Gabriel’s face, as the angel tried to wrap his tongue around a word, he really rather not mention. Who would’ve thought, the archangel fucking Gabriel was such an uptight prude!?

“Go on, Gabe, say it”, he teased.   
“ _ The consummation _ ”, Gabriel finally exclaimed rather high-pitched his face going nearly as red, as Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale made a scandalised sound.

“Really now Gabriel. With all due respect, but that is a rather private topic and not one, I would like to discuss with others.”

Gabriel gesticulated helplessly, visibly embarrassed by the whole topic only furthering the bubbly feeling of undulated amusement that rose in Crowley’s chest.

“I-I know that humans can get rather… uhm…  _ private _ about it. I just wish to know, when you intend to- well-... get to that point. According to my research, it is a very essential part of a romance-”   
“I’ll have you known, that some humans can be very romantic, without ever doing it all, Gabriel”, Aziraphale countered.

“ _ But it’s written in your books!” _ , Gabriel whined utterly miserable, “It’s  _ important _ ! All those romance tales end with it!”   
And that’s when Crowley realized two things. One: Gabriel had no idea what Aziraphale was talking about, neither did Aziraphale realize what Gabriel meant. And two: Gabriel was most definitely a virgin.  _ Oh this was just too good. _

Leaning his chin on his hand, he smirked at the struggling archangel.   
“C’mon here. If you want answers, you gotta give the child a name.  _ What _ important step do you want us to take, huh?”   
Aziraphale gasped scandalised.

“Really now, Crowley! This is most certainly not a topic for public-”

“ _ Kiss!” _ , Gabriel squeaked and his face got even darker, “It’s written in all those human books. True love gets sealed with a  _ kiss _ !”

That expression of surprised realization dawning on Aziraphale’s face was finally too much for Crowley. All the anxious tension, he had been feeling up to this point, got finally released as he dissolved in helpless giggles, half lying on the table, his entertainment only further fueled by the sight of Gabriel squirming uncomfortably in his chair.

“Oh”, Aziraphale exclaimed, “Oh you meant-! Oh! And here I was thinking-! Oh dear!”

Gabriel looked like he was praying for a hole to swallow him. But no such thing happened, so he swallowed his embarrassment as best, as he could and gave a firm nod, that would have looked determined, if it wasn’t for the still flaming red blush on his face.

“Yes, well. Seeing, as you are still an angel, it is important for me to assure, you are not being lead down the wrong path. Therefore, ensuring that your-, your-”

“Romance”, Crowley offered helpfully, giggling again, when that caused Gabriel’s blush to intensify again.

“That  _ that _ was founded on true love.”

Aziraphale looked at Gabriel, as if he had just grown a second head.

“So, you want us to have-...”   
“True love’s kiss, yes”, Gabriel concluded with a certainty, that would have probably been endearing to Crowley, if it had been on another angel.

“Oh.”

Aziraphale thought about it for a moment and then gave a small little nod and suddenly all the brain cells in Crowley’s head collectively said:  _ Wait a minute! _

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale, as the angel helped him sit upright again, absentmindedly straightening his jacket. When Aziraphale gently took his face in his hands and asked in the softest voice ‘May I?’ Crowley only managed a rather dumbfounded ‘yea’, while his brain cells were screaming:  _ It is happening! 6000 years and THIS is how it’s gonna happen!? OHMYGOSHIT’SREALLYHAPPENING! _

Aziraphale’s lips were as soft and sweet, as velvet cake and Crowley was certain, he would die, right then and there, going up in flames, spontaneously combusting from the sheer intensity of the love and warmth, that flowed through that gentle, tender kiss. When Aziraphale pulled away again, it took all of Crowley’s self-restraint not to follow.

“There. Satisfied?”   
Crowley almost answered, before he realized that his Angel was talking to someone else. He turned to look at Gabriel, expecting him to answer and suddenly all the warmth of Aziraphale got punched out of his gut. Gabriel looked at them with an expression so full of raw pain, Crowley had only ever seen among his fellow demons. This was a pain, they had felt just moments after the Fall, there bodies screaming in agony from the impact and their wings smouldering from the flames.

“Yes”, Gabriel said and his voice sounded hollow, “Thank you.”

And in a flash of lightning, he disappeared. Crowley could just catch a glimpse of the worried expressions on all the other archangels, before they too, left in a flash.

_ Huh _ , thought Crowley.


End file.
